A Visit from Councilman Sokka
by kuvira
Summary: Counsilman Sokka is in Republic City on business and plans to get together with his friend (yes, let's go with that), Toph. He meets her daughter, but Toph is hesitant to welcome a man into Lin's life out of fear that she will grow attached and eventually be hurt. (This was going to be a oneshot...but I've made chapters by popular demand. Enjoy! :) )
1. A Visit from Councilman Sokka

"Lin, get your bag!" She rushed down the stairs forming her bun as she ran to the kitchen.

Lin quickly yanked on her tights, tearing a run down the left leg, then ran to the kitchen, sitting at the island. "Why are we rushing, Mama?"

Toph was rummaging through the pantry feeling for dry oats. "We're running late, Lin."

"No, we aren't, Mama. School doesn't start for thirty-three minutes. And I ripped my tights."

"Don't worry about your tights, they're fine." She filled a small pot with water and set it over the stove. "You have to go to school early today."

"Why?"

"I have to see someone."

"Who is it?"

"A friend."

"Can I see them too?"

"Nope, we have lots of work to do. Boring stuff that you wouldn't like."

Lin set the ball of her left foot down onto the floor. "You're lying."

A bead of sweat dripped down Toph's temple. "Okay, I'm meeting with an old friend-" She felt for a bowl and dumped about three cups of dry oats into it. Then she removed the pot and poured too much water into the bowl. She slid Lin's breakfast to her without mixing it. "I'm meeting with an old friend and I want to be alone with them. Is that okay with you, Lin?" She asked sarcastically and sat across from her daughter, bouncing her right leg.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Lin stirred her oatmeal-slowly.

"I'm just anxious. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oooo! Mama, it's a boy!?" Lin stopped stirring and rested her elbows on the table, cradling her face in her palms.

Toph planted her face into her hands. "Please eat your food, Lin."

Lin sat back and began to eat. "The doors of the school don't open until eight-thirty, Mama. I'd be waiting outside alone. I don't wanna do that."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Yeah, I can't leave you alone." She scratched her head. "Oh, no." She sat up and walked to the door, hoping that her feet were lying to her. She swung the door open and closed it behind her, running down the porch stairs, then walkway, and finally reaching the sidewalk. "Sokka!?"

"Where!?" He looked left, then right, then turned around laughing.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!"

He kissed her cheek, making her blush. "Your neighborhood is so nice! Must have cost a fortune." He looked around, admiring all of the freshly landscaped lawns.

She shook her head. "I didn't have to pay for it. I don't even pay bills."

"You serious!? Aang really hooked you up, huh?"

She laughed to herself. "Yeah, Twinkle-Toes really helped me out."

"Why'd he offer you such a good neighborhood? Wouldn't you rather have an apartment or something closer to the heart of the city?" He started walking.

"Well, that's what I would have wanted. But the schools are really close by here." She followed.

He laughed and turned around, tilting his head with a smile. "Schools? You're going back?"

"Haha! Never! You couldn't pay me enough to have to go back to school. I'm proud of my twelve-year-old education, thank you! It's for my daughter."

"Daughter!? When did that happen? You never told me?"

"How could I have told you? You want me to _write_ to you? Small problem with that idea, Sokka!"

"Does anyone know?"

"Obviously. Aang and Katara know." She rolled her eyes. "She's five."

"She's at school now?"

"No, she's eating in the house. I planned on taking her to school early so we could talk, but I forgot that the staff doesn't arrive until eight-thirty." She scratched the back of her neck.

He pulled the hand from her neck, and held it. "Let me meet her."

She sighed. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"How would you hurt her?"

"Her father is..._absent_, and I'm kind of weary of bringing men into her life that she could grow attached to."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to ask about her dad. I don't want her to feel like she's missing out, or that she needs one to be happy or loved, or something. I don't know." She shrugged.

"We can just be friends. I'm not trying to take over the father role."

"Okay." She lead the way to her house: the seventh one down with the lawn overrun by weeds.

Sokka laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." He continued smiling and followed Toph up to the porch.

She opened the front door and walked inside, holding the door open for Sokka.

"Where is she?"

Toph pointed to the kitchen island.

Lin was probing her oatmeal with her spoon when she turned around and stared at Sokka.

"Why are you dressed like the Water Tribe?"

He strode over and sat next to her. "Because that's where I just got back from! I'm the councilman of the Southern Water Tribe." He flashed her a goofy grin.

She giggled. "I don't like my oatmeal."

He looked down at her bowl. "There's a lot in there! You can eat all that?"

Lin shook her head. "Mama poured too much. It doesn't taste like anything, either. Also, she was rushing me so I ripped my pretty tights, look." She held out her left leg.

Toph walked over and took her bowl. She began to eat from it. "It tastes fine! Stop showing off." She stuck her tongue out at Lin.

Lin reciprocated the action.

"Well you wanna know something about pretty girls? It's kind of a secret, so you can't tell your Mama."

Lin smiled from ear to ear and glanced over at Toph, then back at Sokka, nodding. "Tell me!"

"Okay." He leaned in close to her left ear and whispered. "It doesn't matter what their clothes look like because everyone will be looking at their pretty faces."

Lin blushed. "You think I'm pretty, Councilman?"

"Beautiful. Just like your Mama."

Toph turned around and covered her mouth.

"Wanna know something cool about me, Councilman?"

"Sure! But first, call me Sokka."

"Okay, Sokka. I'm an earthbender. And I think I'm better than Mama."

"Whaaat!?" Sokka laughed. "Better than your Mama? Isn't she The Greatest?"

Lin nodded. "But she's teaching me to be really good too. She invented metalbending, did you know that? Kids in my class always ask me about her. I'm so proud."

A natural smile spread over Sokka's face. "You should be proud. She's an amazing woman. You're so lucky to have her." He glanced over at Toph, unsure of what she was thinking.

"Yeah I know. Why are you and Mama talking today? Did something bad happen?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no way! We just haven't seen each other in a while. We used to go on adventures together as kids."

Lin gasped. "You mean adventures like the adventures with Uncle Aang!?" She was on the edge of her chair.

"Yes, I mean those adventures! I'm Katara's big brother." He exhaled on his left knuckle and rubbed it on his chest, proudly.

"What!? No way!" She was awed by him.

"Yes, way! How come you don't know any of this?"

Lin shrugged. "I don't know!"

"Lin, you have to go to school now. Did you get your bag?"

"Yep. But can I stay home and talk to Sokka?"

She shook her head. "No. Get your bag."

Lin slid from her chair and walked over to the couch, picking up her school bag. "Are you walking me to school, Mama?"

Toph nodded.

"Can Sokka come, too?"

"Hey, I have an idea. How about I just take her to school, and you stay here."

"Um, I don't think-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Lin jumped up and down. "Please, Mama, please!" She grabbed onto Sokka's hand.

Sokka smiled and accepted her hand.

"Fine. Okay, yeah." Toph submitted.

Lin ran over to her mother. "I love you, Mama. I'll see you after school!"

Toph squatted down and kissed Lin's head. "I love you, too." She placed her right hand over Lin's forehead and began tracing her daughter's nose, right cheek, and then lips with her fingers.

Lin reached her right hand out and followed the same path on her mother's face.

"Be good, okay?"

Lin nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you in a bit." Sokka waved to Toph.

She stood up and flashed her palm at him, then turned her body away.

"You're gonna show me how to get there, right, bud?"

"Yep! It's a short walk." She guided him out of the front door.

Toph closed it behind them. She walked over to the kitchen island, positioning her left hand on the edge and rested her body. She placed her right hand over her eyes and began to sob.


	2. Confessions and Flirting

Lin skipped ahead of Sokka. "Are you and Mama dating?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. What has she told you?"

"Nothin'." Lin switched to hopping, avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk at all costs. "She was acting weird. I act like that around Tenzin sometimes." She laughed.

"Tenzin, who? My nephew, Tenzin?" He snickered and sped up his stride as to not lose Lin.

"Yep. My boyfriend, Tenzin." Her cheeks blushed.

"You're five!" Sokka smiled.

"I know, but we're in love." She turned around to face him, then walked backwards. She held her arms out to the side.

"You have good balance."

"Thanks. Wanna see something cool?"

"Sure. Show me."

Lin closed her eyes and removed her brown flats. She started running, circling the tree to her left, and jumping over the large rock on a stranger's lawn. She ran back over to Sokka and opened her eyes.

"How'd you do that?" He was genuinely confused.

She stopped walking and grabbed onto his arm, slipping her shoes back on. "I can see with my feet!"

"No...way…"

"Let's keep going! My school is down there." She pointed across the street.

"Let's race!" Sokka challenged.

"Okay!"

"On your marks…"

"Get set!" Lin assumed her running position.

"Go!" Sokka sprinted ahead.

Lin followed closely behind. "Am I allowed to earthbend?"

"No way! That's cheating."

"Okay." She continued to chase after him.

Sokka reached the school sign and grabbed it. "I win!" He teased.

Lin breathed heavily and rested her hands on her knees. "You're supposed to let the kid win."

"Nah, that's a lame rule."

"Lin!" a little girl ran over. "Is that your dad?" She smiled and waved at Sokka.

"Um, no. This is my mom's friend, Sokka."

Sokka waved back. "Are you two going inside, now?"

Lin nodded. "Bye, Sokka! Let's go, Jiayi!" She turned to her friend.

"Okay!" She grabbed Lin's hand and ran into the school.

Sokka smiled and headed back to Toph's house.

He knocked on the door.

"It's open."

He walked inside. "Hey, where are you?"

She was seated at the kitchen table.

A sneaky smile spread across his face. He hummed and did a little side step dance and a spin. "You like that?"

Toph let out a small laugh.

Sokka continued, dancing all the way to the kitchen. "You felt my sick moves?" He slid into a full split.

Toph cringed and smiled. "Unfortunately." She laughed.

He grabbed onto the table and pulled himself up then sat across from Toph. "So. Let's get down to business, here."

Toph sat up straight and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"My boy told me there's some nice eateries around these parts?" He leaned in on his elbow.

"Your _boy?_" She couldn't hold back her smile.

"Yeah. Aang. My boy. I practically raised him!"

She rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "Oh, okay." She mocked.

He looked into her eyes, having not seen them up close in over five years.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes."

"W-what about them?" She pressed her back into the chair, beginning to feel self-conscious.

"They're red. Have you been crying?"

"Me? No." She held her arms out defensively. "When was the last time you've seen me cry…?"

He shrugged. "Why were you crying?"

Her palms began to sweat. She intertwined her fingers in her lap and hunched her back. She turned her face to the side as if that would make him unable to see her. "I don't know."

"You're lying."

She turned her head towards him and parted her lips. "H-how did you know that?"

"I didn't." He laughed.

She rested her head in the crook of her left arm.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"I feel pathetic." Her head was still pressed into her arm.

"Why? Talk to me."

"Because of Lin."

"What about her?"

"I want to protect her but I know that I can't."

"That's why you teach her to fight, hon."

"What did you just call me!?" She shrieked.

Sokka shivered. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I said that…" He looked down at the table. "I just gave myself the oogies."

"You gave them to me, too! I get them enough with Katara and Aang...I don't need them from you, too."

"Okay. Won't happen again."

She nodded.

"But hey, I heard you tell Lin that you loved her today. You even touched her face all lovingly." He wiggled his fingers at her and pursed his lips into a kissy-face.

Toph's cheeks blushed and she rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms at her chest. "That's different."

"How is it different?"

"She's my _daughter_, that's how."

"Lame excuse!"

"Well, what do you want me to do!?" She started laughing. "The face touching is how we bond. And she's five! Kids need affection, don't they!?"

"I guess so." He rolled his eyes.

"What? Are you..._jealous_?" She leaned her elbows on the table and grinned.

"What? Who- me!? Jealous? Why would I be?" He turned his head to the side.

"Because I _looovvveee _her." Her smile widened and she shimmied her shoulders.

"Psht. Nah."

"Wanna know how much I _looovvveee_ her?"

"Nope!"

"More than anything."

"You can stop now."

"Or I could keep going! Unless you can't handle it. I always knew you were weak."

"I'm a warrior!" He glared.

"Mhm. Yeah." She crossed her legs and sat back in her chair smiling.

He looked down and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hm? What was that?" She cupped her left ear.

"warisn eed ovin oo" He whispered to himself.

"I can't hear you."

He sighed. "Warriors need lovin' too, okay!?" He laid his hands out flat on the table.

Toph roared with laughter. "Are you serious!? You _are _pathetic!" She touched her abdominals, now aching from her cackling fit.

Sokka frowned. "Well, that's okay. At least one Beifong woman loves me."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"My new bestfriend."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Lin."

"Oh, please." She smiled.

"No, I'm serious. We had lots of good conversation. She thinks you and me are dating."

"Haha"

"Well, is she wrong? She seems pretty smart."

Toph shrugged. "I dunno. Is she wrong?"

"Depends on what the Chief says."

"Oh...does it, now?"

"Mhmm." He nodded.

"Well, the Chief says that she wants to go out for breakfast."

"That would be my pleasure." He bowed his head. "What else?"

"Oh, there's more?" She placed her right hand to her chest.

"Always." He snickered.

"The Chief says...that she missed you."

"Oh yes, I bet she did. What else does she say?"

"She says that she loves you, too."

"AWWWWWWW!" He ran over to Toph and scooped her up in his arms.

"Unhand me!"

He kissed her nose.

She continued resisting. "Aren't you too old for this? Aren't you scared of slipping a hip disk or dislocating your spine or something?"

"I'm only forty!"

She stopped fighting and sighed, leaning her head back. "I'm sad again."

"What? Why?"

"I think I need to talk about my feelings or something. My stomach hurts."

"Maybe it was the oatmeal…"

"Sokka, no! I feel guilty or something."

"Oh okay." He carried her over to the couch and dropped her down. He dragged a kitchen table chair over to the couch and sat down.

"Ahem. Okay, Ms. Beifong. What seems to be the problem."

"Chief Beifong."

"My apologies. Chief Beifong, what seems to be the problem."

She laid with her hands folded at her stomach and her eyes staring at the ceiling. "I feel like a failure."

"Continue."

"I've never not been The Greatest at something. And when I had Lin and realized that I'd be parenting alone, I swore that I would be the best parent she could ever dream of."

"And why was that?"

"Because that's what I always wanted. I never felt loved by my parents. I felt suffocated by them."

"As a parent, what do you want to provide Lin with?"

"All of my love, but also enough space for her to develop into her own person."

"So why do you feel like a failure?"

"Because I think she needs more than just me and I can't give her that."

"Why can't you."

"Because I work too much."

"Why do you work too much?"

"So that I can provide for her."

"Why do you provide for her?"

"Because she's...my...daughter?"

"And why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"What?"

"Sokka…"

"Haha, sorry. Can I sit with you?"

"Please, do."

Sokka walked to the couch, lifted her head and sat down. He leaned it against his thighs.

"Oooo muscle-pillows." She smiled.

He placed his feet on the coffee table. "I could always help you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I could be Uncle Sokka just like I am with Katara and Aang's kids."

"You couldn't love Lin like you do them." She shook her head.

"Sure I could."

"You're never around."

"She'd see me as much as Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin would."

"You'd have to send her birthday presents."

"What does she like?"

"You don't even know her!" She laughed.

"I'll get to know her!"

"You better. We're a package deal, you know."

"I can tell." He pulled her bangs from her forehead. "Wow. I've never seen your forehead before!" He joked.

"Me neither!"

They both laughed.

"I never want to go back. There's too much for me here." Sokka confessed.

"Don't say that. You have an obligation."

He nodded.

"Oh, hey. I need to tell you something."

"What does the Chief have to say?"

"The Chief wants some lovin'."

Sokka smiled. "That would be my pleasure."


	3. The Sickness

It's been six months since Sokka had returned to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Up, up, up!" Toph pounded the hallway wall with her fist, sending loud vibrations through Lin's room. She staggered to the bathroom.

"Ah!" Lin tumbled from her bed and landed on her elbow. "Ow!" She stormed out of her room and punched the bathroom door. "Why would you do that!? I hurt my elbow!"

Toph didn't reply.

"...Answer me!"

Still no answer.

"...Mama?" She pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing. She opened the door.

Toph was slumped over the toilet.

Lin gasped and fell to her knees. "Mama!" She crawled over and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Toph shook her head and swatted Lin way. "Go."

"Mama, let me help you. Are you throwing up?"

"I feel like I need to, but nothing's happening." She had her arms around her stomach now.

"Your tummy hurts?"

Toph nodded. "Let me feel your elbow." She reached her hand out.

"No, Mama. I'm fine. I'm worried about you. Should I get help?"

"No. No. I'm okay. This has been happening every day. I always feel better after a while. Go eat."

"Do I have to go somewhere?"

"You have to come to the Station with me. I have to work."

"Mama, you're sick...you have to stay home."

"No, Lin. Go eat, I'll be down soon."

"Okay…" Lin went downstairs.

Toph reached onto the towel rack and pulled her body up. She dragged her feet into her bedroom and plopped onto her bed, groaning. She raised her right hand and closed her fist, summoning her metal suit over. She raised her arms and the suit went over her body. She closed it on. "Ow!" She opened it back up and felt the skin under her white camisole, then sniffed her finger. "Give me a break." She walked to the edge of the stairs. "Lin! Can you help me, please! I'm bleeding!"

Lin rushed up the stairs and covered her eyes. "What happened, Mama."

Toph removed her camisole and threw it onto the floor. "I think my side is bleeding. I closed my uniform on it."

Lin kept her eyes closed. "I'm scared to look, Mama."

"Why?"

"Because you're hurt."

"I'm not hurt, honey. I just don't want my blood to get everywhere. Can you help me clean it? You'll be my little nurse." She rubbed the top of Lin's head. "I really need you."

"Okay, Mama." She opened her eyes. "Lay on the bed. I'll get my supplies."

Toph smiled and walked to the bed. She laid on her not-bloody side and waited for the nurse.

Lin returned with a basket full of antiseptic, bandages, and a wet cloth. She wiped down the cut with the cloth. "This next part might sting. You can hold my hand if you get scared though."

"Can I please hold your hand?" Toph played along.

"Of course." Lin held her hand. With her left hand, she poured some antiseptic solution onto the cloth and wiped down the cut. She looked down at her mother. "You don't look scared at all!"

Toph smiled. "Only because you're holding my hand. I think I'd cry if you didn't."

"Oh no! You're brave, you'd be okay."

Toph laughed.

Lin grabbed a large bandage and secured it onto her mother's side, just under the ribs. "Good as new!"

"Thanks, baby." Toph sat up.

"Let me watch you put your uniform back on so I can see what you did wrong.

"Good idea." She reached for her camisole and put it back on. Then raised her arms, placing the suit over her body. "I'm gonna close it now, okay?"

"No, let me do it."

"Okay." Toph held her arms behind her head.

Lin held out her right arm and slowly closed her fist. "Hey, Mama?"

"Hm?"

"It's too small."

"What do you mean…"

"It doesn't fit." Lin was equally confused.

"What?" Toph quickly bent it off of her body and put her hands on her hips. "Have I gained weight?"

Lin shrugged.

"Look at me." She turned in a circle, slowly.

"Mama, you got fat. Just a little fat."

"Really? That's weird...have I been eating more?"

"I don't think so...you always ate a lot."

"Is my metabolism slowing down?"

"What's a metalism?"

"Nevermind." She paced the floor.

"Only your tummy looks fat though. Nothing else."

Toph sat on the bed, deep in thought. "Ohhh, no…" She fell onto her back and shut her eyes.

"Do you feel sick again?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Should I get help?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"Uncle Sokka."


	4. Trip to Gaoling

"Uncle Sokka? What did he do?"

"I think he got me pregnant." Toph had her fingers intertwined on her forehead.

Lin didn't understand. "Well, what should we do?"

"Nothing, I guess." Toph shrugged and sat up.

"Tell Grandma."

She waved her hands out in front of her."Nooo! Bad idea, Lin, bad idea!"

"Why?"

"She'll just stress me out. Go get dressed." She stood up and grabbed her uniform.

"For what?"

She bent the stomach-area of her uniform into a small semicircle. "You have to come to work with me."

"Okay." Lin meandered into her bedroom and picked out her grey sweat pants and pastel green tank top. She didn't really understand what pregnancy meant, but she didn't think it mattered. She returned to her mother's bedroom.

"What do you think? I fixed it." Toph modeled for Lin.

"Looks good! My belly looks like that." She exhaled and poked out her tummy.

Toph laughed. "Okay, let's go."

"Maybe you should tell Aunt Katara?"

"What for?" Toph walked down the stairs.

"Well, maybe she could tell her brother and he could come back."

"Nah. I don't want to stress him out. I'll tell him when he comes back."

Lin followed her mother down the stairs and grabbed her work bag. She followed Toph out the door. "So, what does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna have a baby. Unless I really am just getting fat."

"A baby?"

"Yup."

"Are you excited?" Lin ran to catch up to her mother. She wore her messenger bag strung across her body and it knocked into her left ankle as she walked.

"Are you?" Toph asked.

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

Lin was silent.

"Hey, you okay?" Toph wiggled her fingers which signaled Lin to grab her hand.

She held her mother's hand. "I feel weird."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well, tell me when you figure it out."

"Is Uncle Sokka gonna be the baby's dad?"

"If he wants to."

"I don't want the baby."

"Hm...so what should I do about that?" Toph swung Lin's arm back and forth.

"You should sell the baby and buy me some new tights."

Toph laughed. "Or, I could sell _you_ and go on a nice long vacation!"

Lin gasped. "Why do you want to sell me!?"

"You cry a lot." Toph teased.

Lin looked down at her feet. "I don't mean to cry a lot."

"Well you do."

"How much money could you get for me?"

"A decent amount...I could buy lots of new things." Toph turned the corner with Lin, entering town.

"What would you do with my room?"

"I'd keep my special rocks in it. Like my space rock."

Lin's eyes welled with tears and she bit her right thumb nail. "I don't want you to sell me, Mama."

They walked past a cabbage stand and the elderly merchant stared at Lin and Toph in horror, taking their conversation literally.

"Okay. I won't sell you. But you want me to sell the baby?"

Lin thought very hard and wiped her right eye with the back of her hand. "I don't know."

"Well, you wanted me to sell it before."

"I know. But I don't know anymore."

"Well when you figure it out, tell me."

"When are you gonna sell me, Mama?"

"I don't think I'll sell you, Lin. I thought long and hard about it, and I think I'll keep you."

"Why?" Lin smiled.

"You have cute little cheeks. I like kissing them."

Lin touched her cheek. "Babies have cute cheeks too. Maybe our baby will have nice cheeks."

"I sure hope so." Toph replied.

Lin let go of Toph's hand and started to skip ahead.

"Hey, Lin. Maybe we _should_ visit your grandparents for a bit."

She gasped. "Really, Mama!?"

"Yes, really. I think I should talk to them."

"Right now!?"

Toph nodded.

"Alright!" Lin punched the air. "We're taking the train, right?"

Toph nodded once more.

"Yay! Carry me!" She ran towards her mother.

Toph scooped her up and held Lin on her left shoulder.

They rode on the train for a little over an hour and took a trolley to Gaoling, which took another thirty minutes.

"We're almost there." Toph carried Lin off of the trolley and walked with her.

"How much farther?"

"Not much."

"Why aren't you working today?"

"Work can wait. I need to talk to my parents."

"They love you?"

"Yeah, I've given them a hard time, but they still love me."

"That's good." She rested her head on Toph's shoulder.

Fifteen minutes of walking later, Toph arrived to the Beifong Estate. "Hang on." She raised her right fist and a block of earth shot her and Lin up into the air, and over the gate. She bent another block of earth to catch their fall on the way down.

Lin yawned.

Two guards ran over. "This is private property!" The taller one declared. "You need to leave."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Toph rested her hand on her hip.

The two guards looked at one another in bewilderment.

"I'm Toph Beifong. Now step aside." She flicked her wrist to the right which slid the guards out of her path. She walked to the front doors and went inside.

Lin slid down from Toph's hip and ran into the dining room.

"Check the livingroom, Lin."

Lin turned and ran into the living room.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" She jumped onto the couch.

"Oof! Look who it is! My precious baby girl!" Poppy Beifong kissed Lin's forehead and finger-combed her hair.

"Hi, sweety! What brings you here!" Lao bent over and kissed her tummy.

"Lao, you can't bend over like that. You'll hurt yourself." Poppy pushed him back into the sitting position and continued to groom her granddaughter.

Toph stood in the foyer and tried to orient herself. She couldn't see in the house, so she used her memory to guide where the rooms were. She walked to the living room and bumped into the plum colored arm chair. "Oof!" She stepped around it, feeling along the top, and planted herself down. She placed her feet on the coffee table and yawned. "Can we get some food?"

"Hello to you, too." Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Toph! We've missed you." Lao greeted.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too. We came because I needed to tell you something.

Poppy read Toph's face and knew that Lin shouldn't be in the room. "Meili?"

Meili ran over. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Please play with my granddaughter. Give her snacks and fix her hair."

"Yes Ma'am." She bowed and took Lin's hand, leading her out of the room.

"What did you do..." Lao was suspicious.

"I got knocked up." She scratched her ear canal with her pinky finger.

"Again." Poppy reaffirmed.

"Yup." Toph nodded.

"Well," Lao began. "You're old enough, you're financially secure...but do you know who the father is? Will he be involved in the baby's life?"

Toph shrugged. "It's Sokka."

"The Councilman?"

Toph nodded.

Lao shifted in his seat. "Well, he must be even busier than you…"

"Yeah, that's why I don't want to bother him with this. He'll want to come back."

"He should want to come back. He's a father." Poppy stated.

Toph rubbed her forehead nervously. "I don't know what to do."

"Honey...do you even have time for another baby?" Poppy questioned.

"I'll make time."

"How?" Lao tilted his head and leaned forward. "Raising a child isn't a game. It's a serious responsibility."

Toph cackled out loud and grabbed her knees. "Oh! And I'm sure you two are the experts, aren't you?"

They were silent.

"I would never disown my child no matter what they did. Are you kidding me? Don't even try to tell me how to parent."

"Toph. I thought we got over this." Poppy whispered, looking around to make sure guards weren't listening.

"We did." Toph brushed a piece of her bangs out from her eye.

"How about this: We can send out a letter to Sokka from here. Just telling him that you're pregnant. Then we can work this out from there." Her mother suggested.

Toph nodded.

"We can keep Lin while you sort all of this out." Lao offered.

"What?"

"It's just an offer, Toph. I want to make your life easier."

"Lin isn't a burden on my life."

"I didn't say that."

"I think what your father meant was, if you're having trouble balancing your pregnancy with raising a five-year-old, we could take her for a while." Her voice shook.

"This is why I don't visit you guys. You try to take my baby away." Toph stood up and went to the kitchen to get some juice.

Poppy and Lao followed her.

"Toph, why did you come?" Poppy asked in the most loving way.

"Because I didn't know where else to go. But clearly, this was the wrong place." Toph sipped her juice.

"Why do you say that?" Poppy sat across from Toph at the table.

"Because I thought I could get some guidance from my parents. But you just said you wanted to keep Lin while I was pregnant, which made absolutely no sense."

"We just want to help you." Lao sat next to Poppy.

"You two have no parenting experience at all."

Poppy felt a sting in her heart. "We've made mistakes...Toph, we had a long talk about this years ago. Let it go."

"Okay. I did let it go. I'm fine with it now. I wouldn't have been as successful as I am had I had actual good parents. But I refuse to send my daughter off to live with two people who have never raised anything in their entire lives."

"She's right." Lao looked at Poppy. "Stop arguing with her."

Poppy nodded. "I'm sorry."

Toph nodded.

"And I'm glad that you came to us for help...that's what we're here for." She smiled nervously.

"Can I ask a question, though?" Her father asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you seem to care about whether or not Sokka is a part of the baby's life?"

"Well, because I want him to be happy, and if he doesn't want to be a father then that's okay with me."

"But then you'll be parenting alone…"

"I actually like parenting alone. Yes, it's harder because I have very little time, but I like to have complete control over how I raise them. I don't want to have to answer to anybody. If I squeeze them out, I make the rules."

A guard laughed.

Poppy glared at him.

"Oh hey, can we get some food?" Toph asked.

Poppy used her right hand to shoo the guard away.

He ran to the kitchen to alert the Chef.

"That sounded very crude, Toph. Children need more than one parent. They need all the love they can get." Poppy uttered.

"No one could love them as much as I do, Mom. Best believe that."

Lao stood up. "So, I'll get paper and a pen, and we can write this letter?"

"Sounds good." Toph nodded.

Lao left the room.

Poppy smiled. "You look very muscular, Toph. What a strong woman you are."

"Thanks mom. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thank you sweetie-hey!"

Toph smiled. "Where's Lin."

"Probably playing with Meili. She's such a sweet girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She yawned. "Can you get her? I can't see in here." She wiggled her left foot.

"Sure." Poppy got up from the table and looked for them.

"Mrs. Beifong? Do I hear you? We're in the guest room!"

Poppy walked inside. "What are you two doing?"

"We're playing!"

"She bent my necklace!" Meili held up a ball of metal that was once her necklace, and smiled.

Poppy laughed. "I'll replace that for you. We're having dinner soon, you two should come down."

"I'm so hungry!" Lin ran down the stairs and into the dining room. "Hi, Mama!"

Toph held out her hand. "Hey, Lin!"

Lin climbed into her lap. "Im so hungry...hope the food is good!"

"It always is." Toph kissed Lin's head and intertwined her fingers around her tummy.

Lao returned with a pad of official Beifong stationery paper. "Okay, tell me what you want to say and I'll write it."

Poppy returned with Meili, and they both sat at the table.

"Um, okay." Toph closed her eyes. "Hey, Councilman Meathead. It's Chief Beifong. You knocked me up, so tell me what you want to do about this. Thanks. Bye." She opened her eyes.

"You closed your eyes like you were about to recite poetry." Lao stated.

"What the heck was that?" Meili asked.

"Who the heck are you?" Toph shot back. "I like it. Send it the way it is. Don't change it."

Lao lifted his arms, surrendering. "Whatever you say."

A female guard walked over. "Would you like me to send this letter off?"

"Yes, Councilman Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Expedited shipping. He needs to get it as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir." She bowed and left with the letter.

"When will he get it? And how will I know?" Toph asked.

"Later tonight most likely. Tomorrow morning at the latest. Just sleep over."

"I have a job. I already missed a day to come here." She sighed.

"Call it a vacation. You deserve it."

Toph pouted.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Lin exclaimed.

Toph groaned loudly.


	5. Parenthood

Toph sat on the bathroom floor and yawned. "You almost ready, little badgermole?" She scratched at her bun.

"No, not yet." Lin continued splashing and playing in her bubblebath.

"It's getting late."

"I know. Just a little bit longer."

Toph nodded and pulled her knees into her chest, laying her head in between them.

"I'm having so much fun here, Mama. You're so lucky that you got to live here."

Toph smiled sleepily. "If you say so."

"We should have a big tub like this at home." Lin made a beard out of bubbles. "Hey, I'm a waterbender. Did you know that?"

Toph raised her head. "No, I certainly did not know that."

Lin splashed her with water and laughed. "Haha! You fell for it!"

Toph wiped the soapy water from her face with her palm and grabbed a towel. "Okay, time to get out. Mama's tired."

"Aw! Can't I stay a little longer?"

Toph shook her head. "Nope, let's go." She held out the towel.

"Fine." Lin pouted and stepped out of the tub. She walked into the towel.

Toph rolled her up inside and held her like a baby. "Oh, look at this precious little baby!" She gave Lin five kisses on her face.

Lin laughed, "Mama, aah!"

Toph continued.

Poppy and Lao were reading in their bedroom.

"Do you hear them?" Lao smiled.

"I do." She giggled. "I think it's sweet."

Toph stood up with Lin still in her towel-swaddle and walked her to her old bedroom. "Grandma said she left you some pajamas on the bed, do you see them?"

"Yep."

"Okay, put them on and go to sleep."

Lin put on the pajamas. "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To your bed."

"_My_ bed? Nononono...this is your bed...I'll be across the hall." She began to walk out of the room.

Lin followed. "Can I please sleep with you, Mama? It's a sleepover, I have to."

Toph sighed. "I guess so...but you can't roll onto my side like you always do. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay."

Toph slid under the covers and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

Lin laid with her belly against Toph's back and her left arm around her pregnant stomach. "I love you, Mama."

"Give me kisses."

Lin rose to her knees and kissed Toph's left cheek and tummy.

"You're so sweet."

Lin smiled and assumed her position in the bed once more. They fell asleep.

The next morning the Beifong's were all seated around the dining table, eating breakfast.

"We heard you two last night." Poppy smiled and peeked up at Toph.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It was adorable."

Toph beamed. "I'm glad you thought so."

"What was adorable?" Lin asked Poppy.

"Oh, nothing, honey. You two are just really cute, that's all."

A guard walked over to Toph. "There is a letter from the Southern Water Tribe addressed to Toph Beifong."

"Okay, give it to her." She pointed to Poppy.

The guard nodded and obeyed.

Poppy opened the letter. "I'll just read it aloud?"

Toph nodded and bit into her roll.

"_Dear, Sweet Chief-_"

Toph gagged. "You sure that letter's for me?"

"Sh!" Lao shushed her.

Poppy continued. "_Dear, Sweet Chief, I am in shock. I just received your letter and I don't even know what to say. Of course I want to be part of the baby's life. I promise I'll be in Republic City as soon as I can. I am arranging a boat to take me today. I should be back within the next two-or-so days. I'm assuming you aren't too far along? I love you so much, please stay in touch. I'm so excited to start our family. Once again, I love you so much. And Lin. You're both the best. Love, Councilman Meathead (nice one, by the way.)_" Poppy grimaced and tilted her head. "How...charming."

Toph smiled and nodded. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Are you in love with him?" Poppy asked.

"I guess so." Toph shrugged and shoveled more food into her mouth. "We gew up toever o' I'b alay yove him."

"What!?" Lao frustratedly questioned.

Toph swallowed. "We grew up together, so I've always loved him."

"Could you spend the rest of your life with him?" He asked.

Toph nodded.

"And what about you, Honey Bun?" He looked at Lin. "How do you feel about him?"

Lin put her roll down. "He's really fun and he tells good stories. He said I'm pretty, also. But I don't want him to come back."

Toph's lips parted. "Why? Did he do something wrong?"

Lin shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't like how the baby gets a dad and I don't." Lin continued eating.

Toph was speechless. Lin had never brought this up before.

Poppy stood up and grabbed Lao's arm, she left the room with him.

"Lin...is this something that really bothers you?"

Lin nodded.

"Why?"

"Because everyone in my class has two parents and I only have one. And you work too much so you can't come to my school events. The baby is gonna have you and a dad and I only have you so it's not fair."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you know that Uncle Sokka would be there for you, too. Not only the baby."

Lin sank down into her seat. "Are you gonna love me as much as you love the baby?"

Toph nodded.

"But Sokka is gonna love it more than me."

Toph was silent.

"So it isn't fair."

Toph sighed and pulled her bangs from her forehead. "Lin, what would you like me to do?"

"Let Uncle Sokka take the baby back to the South Pole with him. I don't want it anymore."

"Lin, I can't do that. And you know I can't do that."

"If you love me, then you will."

"Don't do this to me. You're being a brat, stop."

"Take me home."

"What?"

"I said, take me home!"

"Who are you talking to!? You don't talk back to me like that." Toph stood up from her seat. "Mom! Dad! We're leaving!"

Poppy came back to the dining room. "Why? It's so early."

"I just need to go home. Thank you for letting us sleep over."

"You'll come back before the baby arrives, won't you?"

Toph nodded.

"I'll get you a carriage." Poppy walked over to a guard and arranged a carriage to take them back to Republic City.

Lao returned. "You're leaving?"

Toph nodded. "Thanks for having us, though."

Lao gave her a warm hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She returned the hug.

He walked over to Lin and bent down, popping his knees. "Ow!" He looked at Lin. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek and went to whisper in her ear. "Be good to your mother, she's doing her best."

Lin nodded and wiped her eye with the back of her left hand.

Poppy walked over. "Your ride is outside. Would you like any food or anything?"

Toph shook her head. "We should be fine. Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Poppy kissed her cheek.

Toph and Lin walked outside and entered the carriage. Toph touched the metal exterior and felt more relaxed now that she could see.

"Did you have fun?"

Lin ignored her.

Toph rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes.

Two days later, on Tuesday, Toph was seated at her work desk when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Chief? There's a man here for you. He's in Water Tribe clothes."

She perked up. "Let him in."

The officer nodded and closed the door.

Toph felt Sokka in the foyer of the Headquarters. She felt him switch his weight from his left leg, to his right, then back to his left after four seconds. She felt his nervous heartbeat, and knew his palms must have been sweaty. Or it could have just been hers, she wasn't sure.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey there, Chief." He strolled in with his hands in his pockets, walking with the utmost swagger.

Toph jumped up from her chair and ran over to him.

He scooped her up and kissed her passionately. "Look at that belly!" He let her down. "Let me see!"

She slowly spun around.

"You look beautiful."

Toph blushed. "How long are you staying for?"

"As long as you need me."

"I have about three months left. And I know that you can't stay here for three months, so we have to decide how this is going to work once it comes out." Toph went back to her desk.

Sokka followed and sat down across from her. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I think we both know that we won't be living together."

He nodded.

"So are we doing a sort of 'long distance' thing? Where you come home when you can?"

"Yeah, that's how we'll have to do it. Unless you keep it for a month or two, then I keep it for a month or two." Sokka suggested.

Toph shook her head. "No, I don't like that. I want the baby to bond with Lin and if we do that alternating thing then it won't work."

"Right."

"This is hard." Toph sighed. "I don't want you to be like an uncle to your actual kid."

"I know...me neither."

"We'll just have to work really hard."

"Yeah. By the way, how's Lin doing?"

"Not well." Toph slowly spun around in her chair. "She's ignoring me."

"Why?"

"Because the baby will have a dad and she won't. She thinks I'm gonna forget about her."

"Maybe she wants attention."

"I don't have the slightest clue what she wants. It's hard."

"Did you tell her that I would be there for her, too? I mean, if we're a family then she's a part of it…"

"I told her that, but she's only five. She doesn't understand. All she knows is that someone new is coming which means I won't have as much time to spend with her, and that new person is also going to have something that she doesn't have."

Sokka nodded. "How long are you working today?"

"It's a slow day...there's really nothing going on. I've just been filing documents, so I'll probably leave early. I have court tomorrow."

"Ooo what happened?"

"Teenagers stealing. The usual."

Sokka laughed. "They get arrested for that stuff now, huh?"

Toph smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Times have changed. We used to always steal. And now you're the Chief of Police. It's funny how things work out." He kicked his feet up on her desk.

Toph nodded. "Yeah, it's wild. I had more fun back then."

"Me too." He yawned. "So when are we ditching this place?"

"At three."

"What's at three?"

"I gotta pick up Lin. If there's still no work then I can take her home, but if I have stuff to do she has to come back here."

"Ooo she won't be happy about that."

"No matter what I do she won't be happy. I can't win anymore." Toph shrugged and grabbed a hard candy. She crinkled the plastic wrapper between her thumb and index finger.

"You look sad."

"I am sad." She put the candy down. "I don't want her to feel the way I did growing up."

"What do you mean?"

"She's scared that I'll forget about her, and my whole childhood I felt unloved."

Sokka nodded. "I don't think it's about you, though."

Toph lifted her head.

"I think it's about me. I think we should both talk to her later. Try to explain what's going on."

"That sounds good. I can make her favorite food." She cracked a small smile.

"What's that?"

"Roast Turtleduck." She laughed.

"Mmm! That sounds good. Do you have the ingredients at home?"

Toph nodded. "I was planning on making it soon, anyway."

Sokka looked at his watch. "It's two-thirty."

"Yeah, We should leave soon. I'm gonna give my officers the heads up." She rose from her seat and left the office.

Sokka rushed to her chair and spun around in circles until she returned.

"Okay, let's go." Toph grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Cool."

They left the Station and headed for Lin's school.

Once at the school they waited among the other parents.

Toph rubbed her back.

"What's the matter?"

"It hurts."

"Here, let me get it." He stood behind her and massaged it with his elbow.

She smiled. "What time is it?"

"Two-fifty-eight."

"Okay."

Two minutes later, the bell rang and children flocked out of the school doors.

Lin was the last of her class to exit. She stood and scoped the school yard for Toph.

"Lin! Over here!" Sokka waved his arm.

Lin walked over. "Hi."

"Hey, Lin. How was school?" Toph asked.

"It was okay." She handed her bag to Toph.

Toph slung it over her shoulder.

"How's the baby?" Lin tapped on Toph's belly.

"Oh. I think it's okay…" She smiled at Lin. "When we get home, Uncle Sokka and I are gonna talk to you, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked home together, and once at home Toph, Sokka, and Lin all sat at the dining room table. Sokka was seated next to Lin and Toph was across from them both.

"How you feelin', Lin?" Sokka asked.

She shrugged.

Toph leaned her elbows on the table. "Lin, we're going to work this out. You can talk to Sokka."

Lin turned to face him. "Well, I feel kinda bad about the baby coming."

He nodded.

"I feel like the baby is going to have her." She pointed to Toph. "And you, which isn't fair."

"Well, Lin. You know that I love you too, right? I know we just met, but you're the baby's sister. You're always going to be a part of my life. I'm here for you just as much as I am for your mom and the baby."

"I feel the same way." Toph began. "Lin, I love you too much to forget about you when the baby comes. I thought you would have known that."

Lin looked down. "I _do_ know that. I just didn't want the baby to be loved more than me, since I was here first."

"There's no way that will happen." Sokka rubbed her shoulder.

"I know things have been changing really fast for you. I feel just as scared and confused, trust me. But what I really need is for you to stick with me through this. We're a package deal and I don't feel right when you ignore me." Toph confessed.

"Sorry, Mama."

"Don't apologize, baby."

"Are you good now?" He lightly punched her arm.

Lin punched him back with all of her strength. "Yep!"

"I'm making something special for you today." Toph smiled sneakily.

"What is it?"

"Roast Turtleduck."

Lin screamed. "Really!?"

Toph nodded.

She jumped onto her mother's lap and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"What about Sokka? He's gonna help me."

Lin ran over to Sokka and gave him a big squeeze. "Thank you!"

He was caught off guard. "Oh, you're welcome!"

"I'm gonna do my homework now. Tell me when the food is done!" She ran off into the living room.

Toph smiled. "You saw that?" She whispered.

"Saw what?" He whispered back.

"How her whole demeanor changed within a few minutes?"

"Mhm."

"That's parenthood for you. You sure you're ready for this?" Toph challenged.

Sokka chuckled under his breath. "Heck yeah, I'm ready for this."


	6. Suyin

Three months have passed.

"Just breathe." Katara pulled her bangs back and secured them with a black pin.

Toph closed her eyes and exhaled.

"How does the water feel?"

"Good."

"Good." She poured Toph a cold glass of banana juice. "Here...are the contractions still going?"

Toph cringed. "Yes." She took the glass and sipped from it. "I forgot how bad this hurts." She banged her head against the back of the pool. "Ow…"

"There's a reason why, you know." She smiled softly. "Our body makes us forget. If we remembered, we'd never want to do it again."

"I never want to do it again."

Katara laughed and kissed Toph's forehead. "Where's my brother?"

"At home waiting to pick Lin up."

"Does she know?"

Toph shook her head. "The pain only started after I dropped her off." She cringed once more and lurched her body forward. "Aghh!"

Katara sat behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "How far apart were those last two?"

"One hundred twenty-five seconds."

"Okay, we need to get you in a bed."

"No!" Toph grabbed her arm. "They aren't here yet. We have to wait."

"Toph, you could give birth at any minute, now. We have to get you in a bed."

Toph vigorously shook her head. "Then someone has to tell Sokka to get Lin now. I can't do this without them."

Katara nodded and ran out of the room briefly. She ran back inside after two minutes.

"I sent one of the nurses. She's taking Oogi."

"Okay."

Mei flew over to Toph's house and pounded on the door.

Sokka rushed over and opened it. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"The baby is coming! We need to get Lin." She ran to Oogi, who was rolling around in the front yard grass.

"Oh my- okay!" Sokka hopped onto the bison and directed Mei to Lin's school.

When they arrived, Sokka jumped off and sprinted into the school and entered the main office.

"What can I do for you, Sir? Is everything alright?" The elderly woman at the front desk asked sedately.

"My girlfriend is giving birth and I need to get our daughter. Like, I need to get her right now."

"What is her name?"

"Lin Beifong. Kindergarten."

"And who are you?"

"Sokka-" The bell rang, signaling the older students to go to their next class.

"Oh! You're on the pick up list! I'll call her right down.

Sokka sat in one of the red cloth chairs and jiggled his right leg as he waited for what felt like an hour.

Lin walked into the office with a teacher. "Sokka!" She ran over. "What's going on?"

"The baby is coming." He grabbed her and ran outside to Oogi. "Let's go!" He hopped on.

"You look handsome today."

"Thanks, bud."

Mei directed Oogi back to Air Temple Island. "Okay, let's go!"

Sokka hopped off with Lin and ran with her inside. "Where are they?" He turned to Mei.

"This way!" She ran into one of the bedrooms reserved for giving birth.

Sokka opened the door and let Lin in first, he then followed her.

"Sokka!" Katara ran over and embraced him.

Sokka hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too!" She took his hand and lead him to the chair next to the bed.

"Mama!" Lin ran over and crawled onto the bed with Toph. "What's happening?"

"Hi, honey." Toph kissed her cheek. "Your baby is coming."

Mei walked over to Katara and they conversed about what to do.

Katara nodded. "Toph, listen to Mei now, okay? I'm going to be right next to you." She sat in the chair on the other side of the bed and took her hand. "Sokka, hold her hand."

"Oh." Sokka took her hand.

"Mama, why do you look like you're gonna cry?" Lin touched under her left eye.

Toph bit her bottom lip. "Mei, we gotta do this now!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mei ran around to the bottom of the bed and elevated Toph's feet on metal plates. "Tell me when your next contraction starts, okay?"

Toph bit into her lip harder and nodded.

Lin was stroking Toph's hair and staring at her horrified.

"Hey, Lin. This is no big deal. Mama's gonna be okay." Sokka reassured her.

Lin nodded and continued to stare at her mother's pain-stricken face.

"Now." Toph's voice was small and raspy.

"Push."

Toph leaned her body forward and pushed.

Katara kissed her hand. "Come on, Toph. You got this."

Sokka's hand was trembling and sweating. "Yeah, Toph...you got it."

"Push...push...push..."

Toph obeyed.

"The head!" Mei announced.

Katara smiled wide. "Toph! Great job! Keep going!"

Sokka was turning pale.

Lin wiped the sweat off of Toph's forehead and looked at Mei, then Katara, and then Sokka.

Toph pushed even harder this time. "Arggg! Get out of me!" She fell back onto the bed.

Mei's face lit up and she gently pulled the baby out. "Oh, goodness! Look!"

Katara ran over to Mei.

Sokka was staring at Toph with the utmost love and admiration.

"She's beautiful…" Katara looked at Toph.

Toph was breathing heavily and she put her right hand to her cheek. "It's a girl?"

"Yes." Katara smiled.

"Good."

Mei slapped the baby's bottom which caused her to cry out, then placed her on the scale. Afterwards she wiped her down with a towel and grabbed a white blanket to swaddle her in. She handed her over to Toph.

Toph held her. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, and her left arm was cradling her new daughter. With her right hand she gently traced her baby's face. A tear streamed down her cheek.

Lin stared at her sister. "Mama…"

"Touch her, baby. That's your sister…"

Lin traced the baby's head and felt her thin hairs in between her fingers.

Katara looked at Sokka. "You okay?"

Sokka shook his head. "I'm...a dad...this is real…" He looked up at Katara.

Katara smiled at him and tilted her head in Toph's direction, signaling him to talk to her.

Sokka climbed into bed with his three girls and kissed Toph's temple. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you." She croaked, choking on her tears. She touched his jaw stubble with her right hand.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

Mei grabbed a beige folder and pulled out a piece of official paper. "Have you picked out a name?"

Sokka looked at Toph. "Have you?"

Toph nodded and touched her baby's face again. "Suyin."

Mei wrote "Suyin" down on the paper. "Last name?"

"Beifong." Sokka stated.

"Huh?" Toph turned her head in his direction.

"You did the hard work. You deserve to have your name on such a gorgeous baby."

Toph smiled and nodded. "You right, you right...Suyin Beifong. Got that, Mei?"

Mei nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I love her, Mama." Lin continued to play with Suyin's thin black hair.

"I love her too, Lin. Thank you for being so brave for me."

"You're welcome...Can I hold her?"

Toph scooched over to give Lin more room, then she handed Suyin off to her.

Lin stared at the baby in her arms and kissed her tiny nose, then poked her rosy, chubby cheek. "Please don't sell her, Mama. She has sweet little cheeks."

Toph laughed. "I won't, baby."


End file.
